


Hypnotizing

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: The great Sir Alfred, a wandering Knight, is determined to end the tyranny of a local wizard. Even if no one asked him to.





	Hypnotizing

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 3 am yaaaay

The Wizard's tower that loomed over the small village from atop the mountain, the one Sir Alfred of Atropa had been climbing for the last hour, had looked far more menacing the night before when he'd arrived. Being a wandering Knight for almost five years, the tall blond man was experienced in the ways of evil sorcerers and witches. Most were wanted for kidnapping livestock for their magical experiments, or even worse, kidnapping villagers for them. So when Alfred heard tales whispered among the people of the surrounding countryside, he had naturally decided to scope it out. The tower in question was undeniably inhabited by a magical entity, that much he could tell from a mere glance. How could he tell so easily? Oh it came with the years of practice he's had. Not to mention the whole structure was perched precariously on an overhanging cliff with no physical supports, and half of the adjoining towers were simply floating in the air.

As he drew near, a few things began striking him as odd. For one, there were planters hanging from every window, lovely little flowers of all sorts growing in them. He knew magic folk liked plants, but most that he had seen before were scraggly dead trees and bushes. Hell, he didn't even see any flowers that he recognized as common poisons or reagents. They were just... flowers.

The next thing that tipped him off was more hindsight than anything. When he had declared he was going to save the village from the clutches of the evil wizard, the Knight distinctly remembered a lack of interest, and even a few laughs. What had been so funny? Were these people so complacent in their capture that they had begun to cope using hysteria? None of them seemed hysterical, or even mildly fearful, so what could he be missing that everyone else was seeing?

A set of large ornate doors blocked his entry into the tower, no doubt sealed with some manner of sorcery. He knocked as loud as he could. “Evil Wizard of the village Belladonna! I have come to defeat you! Reveal yourself!”

That was the last thing Alfred could remember before he found himself standing back in the village square at sunset. Strange, he had left for the tower early in the morning, and arrived before noon, so why was it now so late? A feeling of nausea washed over him, and he realized that some sort of spell had been cast upon him before. Magic always made him feel uneasy like this. Was it the wizard's doing? Alfred clenched his fists, turning to glare up at the tower. If this was how that wizard wanted to play, then so be it.

Day after day, Alfred made that same journey up to the tower, and every time he found himself back in the village square with no memory of the time he had lost. Surely he must be draining the wizard's powers, albeit very slowly. He kept going, the villagers appearing to be amused by his stubbornness. After a whole week and a half had past, Alfred finally heard a voice from behind the large tower doors.

“Oh bloody hell, you're here AGAIN?” Came the voice of who he assumed was the wizard of the tower. “What do you even want?”

Alfred put a hand on the hilt of his sword warily. He debated on trying to ram down the door, but surely there would be a barrier, so it was better not to risk it. Instead, he replied. “I am here to put an end to your tyranny over this village!”

There was a long pause. Unsure of what to do other than wait for a response, the Knight shifted his weight from one foot to the other. After what he deemed was ‘too long’, Alfred knocked again. “Open the door and face me with honor!”

There was muffled chanting behind the door, and the last thing he heard was that same voice from before whispering, “Sleep,” and a pair of glowing eyes staring him down from the window.

Once again, Alfred found himself in the village square. So this wizard was going to keep playing hard to catch. That was fine with him. He did love a good challenge, after all. With that in mind, he continued his quest for two more weeks, occasionally getting a word of two out of the wizard he was facing before he inevitably ended up back at the village. As determined as ever, Alfred made his way up to the tower just the same as any other day, though a surprise was waiting for him at the top.

The doors of the tower were open, and a figure stood in their place. Cloaked in rich green silk robes and a cowl black as night, was the wizard of this tower. The mage’s hood fell away with a gust of wind, revealing unkempt sandy blond hair and the most beautiful pair of green eyes the Knight had ever seen. He was so mesmerized by the sight before him, that he'd almost missed what the mage was saying.

“Well? I would rather like to get back to my studies, if you don't mind.” The mage huffed out. “I'm getting so tired of hypnotising you to walk back to town, so would you please just leave me alone? I'm not causing any harm here, you'd know that if you had bothered to ask the villagers.”

Currently at a loss for words, Alfred just stared at the mage, unable to respond. After a few minutes of silence passed, the green robed man threw up his hands and turned to go back inside. “Honestly the audacity of you knights, always knocking on my door and claiming to be here for gods only know what-"

Alfred had tuned out the rant in favor of just watching the mage’s lips move. He had never met a wizard so beautiful before. Most of the time he had to deal with crazy hermits and ragged old hags. Never before had he seen a man or woman so utterly gorgeous that was involved in the magical arts. Sure there had been the occasional younger witch or wizard, but they had nothing on this man right here.

Before he knew it, Alfred was back down in the village, the retreating form of that mage being the last thing in his memory. Now that he had seen who he was dealing with, a new plan began to form in his mind, and he made sure to prepare for it adequately before the next day came. Once everything was in order, he set off on his usual morning climb, the path being familiar to him now. Once the doors of the tower were in sight, Alfred knocked, but instead of shouting, he set down a basket of flowers on the steps. With the flowers lain before the doors, he turned and made his way back down the mountain, unaware of the baffled yet curious green eyes following him.

A whole week had passed since he started his new plan. The doors to the tower were wide open yet again, and the same mage from before stood there, hands clasped behind his back as Alfred approached. He slowed his pace, stopping a few feet from the wizard. For a moment, they only stared at each other. When the silence was finally broken, it was by the mage.

“What is your goal? These baskets you’re leaving behind... why are you leaving them at all?” Those green eyes bored into Alfred's very soul. “Are you poking fun at me?”

Shaking his head vehemently, Alfred took another step forward, offering the basket that was still in his hands. “Not at all! I-ah- I just wanted to ask you... uh- well, if you wanted to perhaps just sit out here in your garden and have lunch with me?”

Obviously taken by surprise, the wizard blinked slowly, processing what had just been said. The pink color that stained that pale skin made Alfred want to just touch and caress the mage’s cheeks, but he held himself back.

“I-I... ah, are you certain...?” The mage asked hesitantly, though he did reach for the basket Alfred was offering to him.

“Of course!” Alfred responded eagerly, “Though, uh, could I maybe have your name first?”

“Arthur.” Came the immediate reply. “My name is Arthur.”

Unable to hold it in, Alfred gave the mage, Arthur, his most charming smile. “I've gotta say... nothing I can think of even compares to the eye catching beauty I see before me right now. You've got me hypnotized.”

Cheeks red with the slightest of smiles on his lips, Arthur led Alfred into his tower. “And I'm not even trying this time.”


End file.
